Fax gets the Axe
by Alexander Moran-Moriarty
Summary: Dylan and Max are together, finally. How will Fang deal with it? Will he find someone new?
1. Ever Ever After

08:21

I hadn't been flying for all that long until I saw her house, It was a small house, on with an orange tile roof, I didn't know what I was walking into I just knew I had to see her.

I landed on my feet and made my way to the back door.

Good. I thought she wasn't downstairs, and the back door was open.

I could hear her singing she sounded exactly like- No she is not her.

I moved slowly up the stairs making my way to, what I suppose is her room. I rap quietly on the door, hoping she would hear me.

And she does, she opens it and stares straight into my eyes, then looking me up and down, she looks at me like she doesn't know what to say.

I pull her to me and bring her lips to mine for a gentle kiss.

"Maya," I say.


	2. Blackbird Singing In the Dead of Night

08:29

"Fang, What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I replied, deliberately dodging her question. Her brown eyes looking up at me, staring into my dark eyes, pleading for an answer. " I had to see you," I sighed.

"Really? You had to see me? Or did you have to get away from Max for a while?" She retorted.

"Just be happy I'm here," I said. She smiled, and I kissed her lips, gently tracing her lips with my tongue and she muttered under her breath too low for non- bird kid hearing,

"I am, I sure am."

Heck I'd missed him.

I'd missed his touch against my skin and the feeling of his lips on mine.

But what was I doing?

He and Max are together…

"Fang," I started. " What about Max?" His shoulders slumped, that had obviously hit a nerve. He sighed and answered.

"Dylan…"


	3. 3 Little Words?

08:33

AN: Hey Guys, I hope you Like love my story :P

I do not own Maximum Ride, No matter how much I wish I did, I don't James Patterson does XD.

Please Review!

"Dylan and Max? Seriously?" I asked, a hurt look flashed across his face.

"Is it okay if I stay for a while?" he asked, his voice broke, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Yea, You can stay as long as you like, your always welcome here." He smiled slightly and put his head on my lap, I brushed his fair away from his cheek.

"Will you be okay?" I asked, he nodded slightly. I kissed his temple. "Fang…" I started.

"Yea?" He butted in.

"I love you," I blushed and moved my hair over my face. He moved the hair behind my ears and whispered;

"I love you too."


	4. The Light, Gone

06:23

"You do?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes Maya," he replied in a low seducing tone that made me melt.

I looked into his eyes, there was a slight flash of green, This wasn't Fang, This was his clone.

I pressed him up against the wall and tangled my fingers in his black Fang-like hair.

"If you love me, you'll give me what you want, won't you?" I moved my hands slowly down his back. He nodded stiffly.

I leaned in close to him so he could feel my breath on his cheek, he twitched slightly.

I moved my hand to the middle of his back, then whispered, "I want the real Fang." I pressed my hands as hard as I could into the middle of his back. The lights went out in his eyes and his body slumped. I bent down to his face, his mouth slack, I looked into his dead eyes.

"You'll have to do better than that, Itex."

I stood up, feverish, and walked out my door, down the stairs, when I reached the back veranda, I shook out my wings and took flight.

_Where would I go? _

AN: I do not own Maximum Ride or Fang or Maya or any of the flock, James Patterson does!


	5. Ding, Dong, Surprise!

06:36

I knew there was something wrong before she showed up at my front doorstep, well my parents.

"Fang, it's for you!" my Mother called. I swiftly dropped my math's textbook and made a b-line for the front door, I almost fainted, because standing there in her black skinny jeans and her 3 Days Grace T-Shirt, was the love of my life, almost.

"Hey," she said. I nodded in response, speechless.

"Do you w-want to come in?" I stammer. She nodded in response and followed me back to my bedroom.

"So Maya-" I started.

"I need your help," She interrupted.

"With what?" I asked warily.

"I need you to help me find a place to crash,"

"Ah, yea, your welcome to crash here."

She looked around my room, "In here?" I nodded, "With you?" I nodded again. She nodded.

"So how did they find you?"

She looked to the ground, "They sent your clone," She blushed.

"How did you know it wasn't me?" I asked.

She muttered something too low for human ears, but for me I heard it crystal clear.

"Because you wouldn't have kissed me,"

AN: I Don't own Maximum Ride!

As Much as I with I did…

Review!

3 Rev.


End file.
